


Change of character🌼

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Andrea threatens to actually leave Runway if Miranda doesn't improve her character. Nigel, Emily and the twins take advantage of the situation until Andy finds out and lectures them accidentally letting it slip out that she is in love with Miranda, and... Miranda hears she!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Kudos: 22
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	Change of character🌼

**After Paris**   
**Nate gone**   
**Stephen and Miranda divorced**   
**Andy and Miranda are kinda friends**   
**Andy stayed at Runway**

Suppose that Andrea and Miranda became friends following the events of Paris, Andrea dares to say the way she thinks about her boss without fear of the consequences

And one really horrible day at Runway when everything goes from bad to worse for Miranda, she is shown to be even more ice queen than usual and even manages to be so hard on Jocelyne that she makes the woman cry.

Andrea, who is friends with almost everyone at Runway, including Jocelyne, threatens to actually quit her job if Miranda doesn't improve her character.

Miranda panics at the idea of losing the woman she's secretly in love with, and she totally changes her behavior, accepting everyone's requests and being super nice.

Except Nigel, Emily and the twins take advantage of the situation, at least they do it until Andy finds out.

Furious, she lectures them, accidentally letting it slip that she is in love with Miranda and... 

Miranda hears her!

There you go, do whatever you want with this idea, just stick to this:

**1\. Happy ending Mirandy**   
**2\. In the end, Miranda's behavior changes a bit but she remains for the most part our adored Devil wear Prada**   
**3\. Nigel, Emily and the twins must find a way to make the two women forgive**


End file.
